Not as easy
by ArthurtheAuthor
Summary: One-Shot! Death the kid soon learns that this job isn't as easy as he thinks. I do not own soul eater but if i did it would be centered around kid!


Many believe that being a reaper isn't easy, but it is; when you don't know the person. Yes you feel sorry for the death person, for their family and friends who have lost, said, person. But you get past that knowing that every one dies every day, every minuet, every second. Death doesn't have time to guide every soul. That's why they don't. I had always wondered how souls find where they need to go, until father had elaborated.

Crows.

Death's best friend, they are smart, quiet creatures. Like a reaper they express emotion to the dead. When they squawk they call on the dead to follow. They guide them to peace or torture, and then take the soul to death himself.

I always believe that this job wouldn't be easy. But it is. Except for the first death. My first soul to guide.

_A Father… My father…_

I stepped into the mirror, leaving everyone confused, after all when my father died. He just disappeared.

I knew what I had to do, where I had to go.

The room was white on one side, dark on the other, endless and warm

Warm, why was it warm? Death was cold. I had always been cold when I had tapped into my powers. When I was out, when I was bundled up in my quilt. But it was warm?

Found it strange that I knew exactly where I was, and yet didn't at the same time. The way to peace was to my right. And torture to my left. Was father even going to peace? Yes he must be.

"Father?" My voice echoed throughout the endless black and white abyss. My legs carried me to him. We were the same height now, not like yesterday, not when he died. He stood next to the darkness.

"Kiddo, Oh sorry, Lord Death" It didn't feel right, him calling me that. He pulled his clock hood down and removed his gloves, then his mask not saying anything, why was he doing that? The mask that I once believed was his true face. He looked Just like me but a little older, he look in his late 50 with grey streaks around the edges... Though the white lines in his hair were wrapped fully around his head. It was strange, scary even. Why did he show me my face... Wait… my face was his.

"Dad… So that's what you look like" I whispered. He... He _smiled. _My father smiled at me!

"Listen Son, you are lord death now, ya' hear. You are free to explore the world without being bounded to the city, to fight witches side by side with your friends."

"Yeah, I know. But I'll never be as good grim reaper as you" I regretted the words as soon as they left my cold pale lips. He wasn't angry, or upset. It worried me.

"Kid" He sighed, resting his hands on my shoulders, his _hands. _Hands they I never thought I would feel. "You're free! That is something I haven't experienced in 800 years!"

"I know."

"I'm proud of you son. Now if you don't mind, I'll like to rest in peace with my father, and his father before him. And in a couple hundred years, you'll join us. And by then I'll still be proud of you."

"I never understood how you can be proud of me; I've been seriously obsessed with symmetry a pain in the ass..." He chuckled.

"I'm proud of you because you strive to make the perfect world, to make it balanced. I'm proud of you because that all I can be of you, yes you've been a pain in the ass and if I can do it all over again." I felt his gaze burn into my eyes, though it wasn't bad, it wasn't horrible. It was … _love. _"I wouldn't change a thing."

For the first time, in a long time. I felt at peace with my dad. He pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Let's get you to where you need to go"

I didn't know how, but I knew exactly where to go, we came to a huge golden gate with my father's old mask engraved on the front. Slowly the gate parted into two. Dad was about to enter when he turned back to face me.

"Never forget Kiddo, you never know who will be next to die, but remember treat them with care no matter what part of death they are going. I love you son."

"I love you too dad" and Just like that he was gone. The gate shimmered and disappeared in a golden light. I stood in the (now) white abyss. I couldn't believe he was gone. I couldn't believe I'd let him go.

I walked back to the mirror to find a small girl, 10 years old crying next to in. Her face was scrapped, he hospital gown stained with blood. Her hair stuck to her face due to the endless tears.

"Hello abbey" I said softly, again I didn't know how I knew her name or age. I guess this was the shinigami deal. She look up to me, startled. She tried to move back but hit the mirror.

"W-who are you?" He cried. I smiled and crouched to her level.

"I am Lord Death, and you are my second soul to take care of."

"I don't wanna die!" She cried again, her tears came faster.

"I'm sorry abbey; you were not destined to live past 10. I wish I could let you live."

"Why can't you?" I was stumped, Maybe I could let her live? Did I have that kind of power?

"Because I think there are some people you want to stay with." She looked up at me with bright blue eyes. She climbed to her feet. I stretched out my hand and she took it. "Abbey, do you want to see your mom?" She nodded vigorously at me.

I took her to a smaller silver gate on the opposite side to where my dad is resting. The doors opened. Again I crouched down to her level.

"I-I'm scared sir" she whispered.

"There is no need to fear death, Abbey." I brushed a lock of hair from her face; her scratch was disappearing slowly as was the blood. Within a blink of an eye she was wearing a pretty little pink sun dress. "I can't go any further, but I promise beyond these gates your mom, granny everyone who has past that you know and love is waiting for you." She smiled at me, kissed my cheek and hugged me.

"Thank you" she whispered and waved good-bye as she ran into the light. Once again I went back to the mirror; luckily there was no one else there.

Just as I was about to pass through I caught a glimpse of my reflection. The lines of sanzu were wrapped fully around my head. I smile and passed through to find my weapons, Maka, soul, Black star, Tsubaki stein and spirit waiting for me. Just as they were about to speak I hushed them.

"I guess this job isn't as easy as I thought."

_**Soo, what do you think of my little one-shot? I was thinking about the fact that death is supposed to guide the souls of the dead to their resting place so why not have the son take the father? … I wanted Kid and All of you to relize aswel that no matter what you do and what your trained for its never as easy as you think. **_

_**Peace out!**_

_**xx **_


End file.
